Zaccheus Lessen Nosac
Zaccheus Lesen Nosac Elfo/Clérigo (3)/Domínio da Luz Nascido em Neverwinther foi criado pelos acólitos do templo de Latander da cidade. A identidade seus pais só lhe foi revelada quando tinha cinco anos. Ainda assim, essa apresentação foi uma despedida para sua mãe que fora executada. Seu pai, outro Clérigo de Neverwinther de nome Marduck, passou um bom tempo tentando explicar ao pequeno “Zac” as razões para aquela execução. Longas conversas e vários anos se passaram, mas nem pai nem filho conseguiram superar por completo a perda da mãe. Marduck nunca conseguiu estar presente como pai. Embora tenha convivido com o filho esses encontros só aconteciam com testemunhas, quase sempre do “tio” Elric, um meio elfo amigo de seu pai. Por fim Marduck explicou ao filho que temia por eles pois em sua cabeça haviam “vozes”. Essas vozes também estavam na cabeça de sua mãe e pediam que ela fizesse coisas horríveis. -Ela não suportou e acabou por obedecer às vozes. - Dizia Marduck -... e fez coisas das quais não podia mais se perdoar. Eu e seu Tio tivemos que subjulga-la... a matamos. Depois eu a trouxe de volta da morte, mas apenas para ela se despedir de seu filho-. Marduck confessou ao filho que também ele ouvia vozes. E não queria correr o risco de fazer mal ao próprio filho. Por isso partiu em uma jornada solitária pelo underdark deixando o filho aos cuidados de seu tio Eric. Deixou um símbolo de Lantander e as palavras: - “Você encontrará poder ou o poder irá encontrar você. E quando isso acontecer...talvez as vozes apareçam. Por segurança nunca governe a vida das pessoas, eu lhe proíbo. São incontáveis os corações escurecidos pelas trevas da dor e do desejo insaciável por riqueza e glória. Leve a esses corações a luz de Latander. Seja incansável, sábio e tolerante.” Quando se tornou adulto, anos após a partida do pai, Zaccheus percorreu a costa da espada com seu tio Elric. Passou pelas grandes cidades onde os feitos do seu pai eram famosos. Após encher seu coração de orgulho pelos feitos do pai seu tio lhe propôs uma lição de desapego. Se livraram de tudo de valor e viveram nas ruas de Baldur´s Gate como pedintes. Zaccheus então descobriu como a fome e o frio corrompiam o coração, descobriu a crueldade por traz das castas da sociedade e fez uma profunda reavaliação do que era de fato essencial para a vida. Voltou à Neverwinther um ano depois e se apresentou como aspirante a Clérigo no templo em que foi criado. Durante anos, todos os dias, ofereceu a benção e cura aos que o procuram o templo. Se aperfeiçoou no uso da alabarda e espada. Nos dias de hoje percebeu em si um ímpeto por se engajar em algum combate com forças malignas e levar a luz de Latander para além dos muros de Neverwinther. Atualmente está (no lugar mais apropriado para conhecer os jogadores) aguardando uma oportunidade de oferecer seus préstimos como Clérigo para alguma caravana ou missão. Background: acolito Personalidade: -Tolerante com outras fés e respeita o trabalho de outros deuses; -Pode encontrar semelhanças mesmo entre os piores inimigos, sendo capaz de sentir empatia por eles. Usa essa capacidade para evitar conflitos; Ideal: Eu confio que Latander irá guiar meus passos. Eu tenho fé que as coisas boas são consequências de trabalho árduo; Bounds. Eu faria qualquer coisa para proteger o templo onde fui criado; Falha: eu julgo as outras severamente, e ainda mais a mim próprio. Questionário na mesma página Same Page Tool – Checklist Do you play to win? b) Good play isn’t a win/lose kind of thing Player characters are: b) expected to work together; but major conflicts might erupt but you’ll patch them up given some time The GM’s role is: a) The GM preps a set of events – linear or branching; players run their characters through these events. The GM gives hints to provide direction. d) There’s no GM. Everyone works together to make the story through freeform. The players’ roles are… b) …to set goals for their characters, and pursue them proactively Doing the smartest thing for your character’s survival… b) …sometimes isn’t as important as other choices The GM’s role to the rules is… 0,85 a) …follow them, come what may. (including following house rules) 0,1 b) …ignore them when they conflict with what would be good for the story 0,05 c) …ignore them when they conflict with what “should” happen, based either on realism, the setting, or the genre After many sessions of play, during one session, a player decides to have her character side with an enemy. This is… a) …something that shouldn’t even happen. This is someone being a jerk. d) …only going to last until the other player characters find out and do something about it. A fistfight breaks out in a bar! The details of where everything is – tables, chairs, where everyone is standing is something that… b) …is something the GM will describe and you should ask questions to get more information. In order to really have fun with this game, the rulebook is something that… d) …everyone at least should know the basics of the rules. SPECIAL Instead of “choose one” think of this as a checklist – pick which options apply, leave the ones that don’t. This game runs best when the players take time to create characters that are… a) …built to face challenges using the mechanics and stats. b) …written with extensive backstories or histories 0,8 c) …given strong motivations and an immediate problem or crisis 0,1 d) …tied into the other characters as (allies) (enemies) (as either) 0,1 e) …written with some knowledge, research or reading up on the game setting, real history or an actual culture Categoria:Personagens